


Allegretto

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Figuring Things Out, First Kiss, Gay Bar, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: (a little bit joyful)Everything changes after Yuri wins the Grand Prix Final. He starts to figure some things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Cattlin for the movie title and Katarin for talking some of this out with me. be gentle with me, please.

Everything starts changing after Yuri wins the Grand Prix Final. It's weird, and reflexively, he doesn't like it. First, Viktor and the Katsudon move to St. Petersburg, and he has to see them being gross all the time. Then, all of a sudden, without even texting him about it, Otabek moves there too.

Okay, he can't even pretend to be mad about that for long. Having Otabek nearby is awesome. Yuri gets to hang out with him, and skate with him, and go to his DJing gigs, and ride on his motorcycle. It's all the stuff that he always thought friends would do together.

Not that Yuri's never had a _friend_. He's had friends. They were just his rinkmates, and mostly older than him, and all hags and assholes, and -- oh, shit. He slurps his coffee angrily.

"Are you all right, Yurio?" the Katsudon asks him, gently touching his arm.

"Get off me, I'm fine!" Yurio snaps, shaking his arm like there's a bug on it. "I have friends!"

Yuuri blinks behind his stupid glasses. "Of course you do," he says, like it's obvious.

"Of _course_ I do," he agrees, and slurps more coffee.

***

Yuri still lives at Lilia's, even though he spends a lot of time at Otabek's. Otabek bought himself a nice bed, but a pretty shitty couch; Yuri can't sleep on it too often, or it fucks up his back.

"I approve of the Altin boy," Lilia says, the first morning after Yuri's slept on the awful couch at Otabek's, "but you must not let him cloud your judgment where your body is concerned." She presses on either side of his spine, hard, and it cracks satisfyingly. "Do you understand?"

"Otabek is better about our diet than I am," Yuri says, confused, stretching his left leg up over the barre.

"Mmm," Lilia says. "And your back?"

"His couch sucks. I might buy him a better one, in a cooler pattern." Yuri carefully adjusts his form in the mirror. Are Lilia's lips twitching? Impossible. The hag has no sense of humor, and also he didn't say anything funny.

"I see," Lilia says. "Well, be careful of this... couch."

"Duh," Yuri says, and focuses.

***

Skating has been Yuri's life for as long as he can remember. It's been his everything, aside from Grandpa. Now, aside from Otabek, and maybe, if he's feeling generous, which he usually isn't, from Viktor and the Katsudon -- but they're part of skating, and skating is part of them.

"Why am I so fucking melancholy?" he demands of Viktor. They're sitting on the incredibly comfortable couches in Viktor and Yuuri's apartment, but Yuri is mostly leaning on Otabek, who is also incredibly comfortable.

"You're sixteen," Viktor says. "It happens that way to most of us."

"Also, the vodka," the Katsudon points out, and makes a move like he might take Yuri's glass away.

"Hey!" Yuri cradles it protectively. "I'm Russian. You can't steal my vodka."

"Technically, I bought it," Yuuri says mildly, but he sits back down in Viktor's lap.

"Gross," Yuri mutters, drinking his vodka. Otabek huffs a laugh behind him, his chest pushing against Yuri's back, and Yuri turns around, scowling. "What?"

"Nothing," Otabek says, and scritches his head. It feels really good, so he leans into it for more.

Then Yuri notices that Viktor and the Katsudon are smiling at them. " _What?"_ he asks again.

"Nothing," Viktor says, sing-songy.

"What was that movie you wanted to see, Otabek?" Yuuri asks. "The one with -- oh, that actor --"

"The Hours We Sleep," Otabek says. "It came out on Netflix today."

"Let's watch that, then!" Yuuri turns on the TV and searches for the movie. It looks boring to Yuri, but he doesn't mind watching boring movies with Otabek that much. Otabek always tells him interesting facts, quietly, and he likes to be able to turn his head and see Otabek looking interested in something.

He kind of wishes he could draw Otabek's movie-face, but then other people would see it, and Yuri doesn't want to share. It's not like Viktor and the Katsudon are paying attention to it, at least. It's just for him.

***

Yuri and Otabek are at a restaurant, lingering over their sodas, talking about the future. "I want to make Kazakhstan proud of me," Otabek says, toying with his straw, "and I want to play the perfect set." He takes a long drink of soda and raises his eyebrows at Yuri.

Yuri has dreams -- _awesome_ dreams -- but what comes out of his mouth is, "I want to have sex."

Otabek's soda sprays out of his nose. "Yuri!"

"What? Ew, gross, I'm covered in snot and soda." He isn't, really, just a few drops, but he dabs at them fastidiously while Otabek mops the table and his face with a wad of napkins.

"Sorry," Otabek says, and he really does sound like he means it. "You surprised me."

"Why?" Yuri snaps. "I'm not a _child._ "

"I didn't think that," Otabek reassures him. "I just thought you weren't -- interested. In sex."

"Everyone is interested in sex," Yuri retorts.

Otabek shrugs. "Not everyone. Some people are asexual."

"Are _you?_ " he asks, suddenly needing to know.

"No, I'm gay," Otabek says steadily, but there's a flicker of worry in his eyes.

"So is everyone we know," Yuri says. "I don't care."

Otabek relaxes, just a tiny bit, and Yuri throws a straw wrapper at him. "What about you?" Otabek asks. "Who do you want to have sex with?"

Yuri hadn't thought about it -- just the general thought of getting his dick wet, honestly. "I don't know," he says. "A guy, probably." That feels right. "Yeah, a guy."

"Cool." Otabek uncrumples the straw wrapper, smooths it out flat. "You should come to my next gig."

"Oh yeah? Why? Is it --" Yuri lowers his voice. "--a gay thing?"

"Yes," Otabek says. "If you want to."

"Huh."

***

Yuri is pretty sure that he's fashionable enough for some gay club in his leopard-print shirt (tight) and black jeans (also tight), but just in case, he texts Viktor. _give me chris's #_

 _All right! ^_^_ comes the reply, followed by a number. Yuri knows he's in for an entire world of teasing later, but he doesn't want to risk embarrassing Otabek. He's... Otabek.

 _hey chris is this good enough for a gay club_ he texts, adding a full-length picture.

It takes a while for Chris to respond, but a few minutes later, he gets back _need eyeliner pretty baby ;)_

Yuri does actually have some eyeliner around here somewhere. He smudges it on, refusing to care about stupid things like "precision" or "wings," and snaps another selfie for chris, captioned _fuck u_.

 _better_ Chris texts back. _don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)_

"What the hell does that leave?" Yuri demands of his phone, but he knows better than to ask Chris. He'd probably get diagrams in response. Ew.

His phone buzzes again -- what, does Chris read minds now?! That would be dangerous -- but it's Otabek. Better. _ready to go?_

 _be right there_ He pulls on his boots and goes outside to meet Otabek.

***

It takes about twenty minutes for Yuri to decide that everyone in the club is either a loser or an asshole but him and Otabek. This is unfortunate, because Otabek is playing an hour-long set. Yuri finds a seat at the bar where he can see the booth, and he turns down drink after drink (they won't serve him directly, not yet, but will look the other way if someone hands him a revolting concoction, apparently) and dance after dance (if what these losers are doing could even properly be called dancing). 

All he wants to do is listen to Otabek's music, is that so much to ask? He keeps picking good songs, mixing them with other good songs, and -- Yuri doesn't know what else, exactly, but it's good. He'd kind of like to dance to it, but not with any of the guys who'd asked him.

It's not like they're all bad-looking, or creepy, Yuri thinks. Some of them look okay to him. They just don't look... right. He doesn't know what he's looking for, but it's not the gangly university student, or the big bear-like man, or the American tourist with the gingery beard.

Eventually, Otabek's set ends. Yuri watches him pass over the headphones and come out of the booth, catching his eye as he surveys the crowd and comes over. "We can go," Otabek says in Yuri's ear when he reaches the bar.

"Why?" Yuri asks. "Don't you want to... you know... dance?" He waves his hand at the dance floor.

"Is that an offer?" Otabek meets his eyes.

"You have rhythm," Yuri reasons. "Okay, sure."

Otabek gives him a half-smile. "Come on, then." He threads his way between the dancers, and Yuri follows close behind.

When they're pressed together and moving to the beat, Yuri tells Otabek, "You're better-looking than these losers, too." He's been keeping track.

"Thank you," Otabek says, then, "They're not losers." Yuri snorts, and he amends this to, "Not all of them."

"Do you want to have sex with any of them?" Yuri asks sharply. "Am I cramping your style?"

"I wouldn't be dancing with the most attractive guy in the place if I wanted to do that," Otabek says.

"Oh," Yuri says, pleased. "Wait. You think I'm attractive?"

"You know what you look like." Otabek flicks his ear.

"It's not the same!" Yuri insists. "I know I have good bones or whatever, but that's aesthetics. Attractive is different."

"Okay," Otabek says, amused. "What does attractive mean to you?"

Yuri blushes furiously. "That I'm somebody you'd -- make out with, okay?"

"I'd make out with you. So yes, I think you're attractive."

"What, really?" Yuri pulls back to stare at him.

Otabek looks back, unruffled. "Yes," he says.

"I'd make out with you," Yuri blurts out. "You're not an asshole or a loser."

"Thanks," Otabek says. He pushes his hair back off his forehead, and Yuri is momentarily angry at the loss of contact, a patch of cold on his lower back. "Do you -- do you want to?"

"Not _here_ ," Yuri says, horrified at the idea of an audience for something he's not sure he'll be any good at.

Otabek's eyes are like dark, calm water. "Come back to my place, then."

"Okay, fine," Yuri says. Otabek understands that he maybe means something more enthusiastic than that, and smiles at him, starting to move back towards the edge of the dance floor.

***

Clinging to Otabek's back as they ride to his apartment feels new and weird, even though Yuri's done it dozens of times. He's always been aware of his body, in the sense of what it can do, how he can perform; now he's aware of it as a thing that's potentially sexy -- a thing that's potentially sexy _to Otabek_. He's never thought of himself that way before.

Yuri's thought about sex more since he mentioned it to Otabek the other day, but just as a thing that would feel good, like jerking off, only more. He's selfish sometimes. Otabek knows that, though, so maybe he doesn't mind.

Otabek pulls up in front of his building and parks the bike in his usual spot while Yuri watches. Then he takes a step closer, into Yuri's space, and says, "You're thinking too hard. I can hear it."

"What?" Yuri asks, caught off-guard.

Smiling, Otabek grabs a handful of Yuri's shirt, pulls him close, and kisses him on the mouth, fast and dry. "Come inside, Yura," he says.

Dumbfounded, Yuri follows him inside, touching his lips gently with his fingers. The pressure doesn't feel the same as Otabek's mouth: not as soft, and maybe it's like tickling yourself, and --

"Sit down," Otabek says, giving Yuri a light shove to the solar plexus, and Yuri lets himself be pushed, settling into his usual spot on the couch. "I'll get us drinks."

"Okay," Yuri says. He doesn't want a drink; he wants to be kissed again.

"Here." Otabek sits next to him and hands him a glass of something brown.

Yuri takes a sip and discovers that it's iced tea with cherry jam in it, just the right sweetness. "This isn't alcohol," he says, and takes a long, cool sip.

"No," Otabek says. "Did you want it to be?"

"No, this is good." Yuri drinks his tea quickly, licks his lips, and sets the glass down on a coaster. "Do it again."

Otabek wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Do what? Kiss you?"

"Yes," Yuri says, then, frustrated, adds, "Please."

Otabek sets down his tea, smiling a little. "Since you asked nicely," he says, and rests on hand on the back couch cushion, next to Yuri's head. He leans in. "Close your eyes."

Right. "I knew th--" Yuri starts to say, but then Otabek's mouth is on his. It lasts a little longer than the first time, and it's wetter, and Yuri likes it even more. He doesn't want to stop, but Otabek moves back.

"What do you think?" Otabek asks. He moves his hand like he might want to touch Yuri but isn't sure if it's allowed anymore.

Yuri hates to wait; he butts his head into Otabek's hand. "I like it," he says. "I want to do it more and use tongues."

Otabek runs his fingers through Yuri's hair. "I like kissing you, Yura."

"What, you think I'd like kissing someone else?" Yuri snorts. "Not likely. I only want to kiss you."

"Only me, or only kissing?" Otabek asks, still stroking Yuri's hair.

"Only you," Yuri says. "I want to try other things, but not all at once. Lilia would kill us both."

"We can take it slow and steady," Otabek promises, "just like learning anything new." He pets the side of Yuri's face, and Yuri wants to kiss him again, and buy him flowers, and touch his butt, and oh, fuck, is this what it's like to be Viktor and the Katsudon?

"Are we gross?" Yuri demands.

Otabek considers this. "Yes," he says finally. "I think so. Is that a problem?"

"Anybody who thinks so can eat my entire ass," Yuri snaps. "Kiss me, Beka."

He does, and this time, he uses his tongue. It tingles, and Yuri likes it a lot. "I want more," he says, breathing hard against Otabek's neck. "I want more, forever."

Otabek laces their fingers together. "All right," he says.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Allegretto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644900) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
